


Baby, We're Going In Circles

by TheShipDen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Oh yea, References to Drugs, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor RK900/Gavin Reed-centric, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is called Nines, and nines thinks he's cute, and takes care of him, basically Gavin's in the hospital, but don't worry everything honestly not bad at all, high asf, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: He went to bite, nibble at the detective’s lower lip, but Gavin pulled away. All too soon, in his favor.“I can’t feel my lips, my whole body’s numb.” His human all but whined. His disappointment making the RK’s systems fold into themselves- Gavin was happy that he was with him but sourly pouty at not being able tofeelhis android. Probably for the best, Nines told himself.“Apologies, Detective.”





	Baby, We're Going In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I once read a more serious drugged Gavin and thought it was funny, this was actually based on a video of some kid so here ya go
> 
>  
> 
> tbh give me more reasons to love Gavin; I want what he's on.  
> (https://youtu.be/v14JlULFb0c) Link to the video ^^

Nines felt, what he presumed, to be apprehension. There couldn’t be anything other then that to describe this feeling, or perhaps it was guilt? Something solid and cold weighing heavy on all his processors. He should’ve calculated all the risks, every single possibility of what could have happened- that was why he was CyberLife’s best. Why hadn’t he prevented this? He wished his database would stop replying the scenarios over and over in his head; in a broken loop, like he himself was busted, like he was the one that needed deactivation. 

 

_They were running, Gavin at his heels as Nines took the lead. He always took the lead; He was faster, better, stronger, could tolerate every little misfortune that could wear and tear a human. It wasn’t uncommon for criminals to flee from their crimes, or to hightail it away from the police- from them. It wasn’t even a surprise that they had weapons on them either. Nines would handle it, he always handled these situations._

_Except some has slipped past him, made it to Gavin who was fighting against them tooth and nail. Doing exceptional for any normal person during an unfair fight. There was two licking at Gavin’s heels, knife branded and brass knuckles shining. Things were going well on the android’s end seeing he had managed to subdue his batch of criminals but when he glanced over his shoulder he was utterly frozen._

_Nines watched every second the knife inched deeper and deeper into soft skin and hard muscles, Gavin merely grit his teeth and kicked with all the force inside his body and roughly took the blade from out of himself. A dark red spot was already staining, and growing- to the RK’s horror- across the dark grey shirt the detective had on. His hand clapped over the wound, already applying pressure to it while he hunched in on himself. Nines was already sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him whenever the second perp tangled his partner into a headlock and was steadily dragging him to the foot of a flight of stairs._

_The android could only reach out before Gavin was thrown down those steps, the thumps and gasps of pain seemed to be heightened in his auditory units. He’d never felt anger so fiery hot and consuming before, hadn’t seen the color red so vividly before this moment. And he certainly felt no remorse as he might’ve shown them exactly why they had a reason to fear his very model number._

 

Nines tuned out the rest, how Gavin looked when he finally reached him, how he held firmly against his wound and counted down the seconds that the paramedics would arrive. He ignored the groans and spasm of clear agony that had wracked the detective’s body as he attempted to contort himself in some way that would make the pain any less devouring. 

 

Now, though, he found himself in a white chair, surrounded by white walls and sterilized everything. The cold he couldn’t feel, but knew it’d be biting if he were human. He checked his HUD and found only two hours had past, and then the additional forty-five minutes he had withstood until he last checked on the time. It only took another quarter of an hour for an AX400 model named Dana to come and find him and bring him to Gavin’s room. 

 

“The blade didn’t puncture any vital organs, from the looks of things, he is very lucky. Detective Reed has only 9 to 10 stitches along the abdomen and a broken arm that we have treated.” Her tone was sweet but her delivery was sympathetic. The words were almost cruel seeing how much they made Nines’ circuits twist and burn. 

 

“I believe everything is going to heal accordingly and there were no complications of any kind, correct?” Desperate hope rang across his AI. Dana seemed to catch on to it too. 

 

“None at all. But-“ _Nines drew in a breath_ \- “He is heavily medicated and might be….in a loop for some time.”

 

“That is not a problem.” He all but refrained from snapping, Nines never thought he’d ever find a need for Connor’s coin antics but right now seemed like a good occasion for some sort of distraction. “May I see him?”

 

“Certainly, I’ll give you all the information you need along with a blueprint of the hospital and the Detective’s bed.” She held out her hand, skin peeling back to show the same white that only haunted the RK.

 

Begrudgingly, he held her hand within his own. Such a small thing, and he might have even noted how soft her chassis almost felt if he weren’t in such a rush. Nines was infamously grateful his processing power was far grander then others, meaning he didn’t have to wait any more unnecessary moments and could make his way to see Gavin. 

 

As he was approaching, following the map displayed on his palm closely, he heard a voice. It was familiar and it sounded-

 

 _"-o wait! ’Til ‘m back at i- ah, back aaad it, back a it again!”_ That sounded like Gavin. No, that had to be Gavin. Could only be. But he sounded….so thrilled? Nines quickly rounded the corner, a loud beep confirming his partner. He was hooked up and- oh. 

 

Curtains drawn open, he saw the detective less then halfway sitting up, arm wrapped in the same pure white that never seemed more ghostly. A nasal cannula streaming oxygen straight to his nose- a precaution, he took note, and felt a bit more at ease when his eyes saw his confirmed scan of his human's displayed vitals on the heart monitor. An easier way to access Gavin’s progression, not that he wouldn’t double or triple check, just to make sure it was right. 

 

“-with uh- back at it ‘gin, back at it,” Gavin looked at the nurse who in turn giggled at his slurred and warped speech. He didn’t seem to know he was repeating himself. A human nurse. She ushered him in when she noticed his presence. Nines took careful, calibrated steps as if one wrong move could rupture a stitch or somehow break the cast that was more then secure around the human’s bones. 

 

“Yeah- I feel amazin’!” The nurse- Jenna, on the name tag, he read- smiled at him. The awkward tension that he held only bled into the small wing, how obviously disturbed was he if two humans would tell his mood so quickly?

 

“Is this your first time?” Jenna questioned, pulling wires and tubes that were dangling along the side of the bed and gently placing them to Gavin’s side. 

 

“No, this is like the…” The detective paused, misunderstanding the directed question and instead taking it upon himself to answer. “- the seventieth!”

 

Nines raised a brow, lips drawn thin, his feet carrying him closer to the bed before he could even process his own actions. “Detective- “

 

“I been ‘ere like…twenty thousand times,” One glance at the nurse and she merely shrugged. Nines knew and had seen Gavin’s scars. That had to hold some form of truth to it. Not that he particularly liked that aspect. 

 

He noticed that the human had his eyes closed, Dana had said he was under heavy medication- painkillers, lots of them, and the remainders of anesthesia. That was enough to get any person feeling more then a small tingle, Nines was just happy that his partner wasn’t in any form of pain. 

 

“I feel like ‘m a rapper.” Gavin croaked, good hand fumbling mindlessly against the clean sheets. Now that got Nines’ lips twitching in a grin. “Yo yo yo, lil Joe, big toe”

 

Jenna fiddled with the machinery attached to the wall, her own laughter snorting through her sleeve as she tried to muffle it. Nines had to look fondly down at the groggy man, especially when he muttered another _yo_ none too softly. Gavin was out of it. But he had to hand it to him. 

 

Humans were insanely fragile creatures, and if his partner could make it out of a heist with only a broken radius and a six inch wound feeling on top of the world, then it had to mean he was more resilient then Nines gave him credit for. From the adrenaline mingling inside his body and all the medications, he was surprised Gavin hadn’t dropped to sleep like a fly. 

 

Gavin opened his eyes then, beautiful greys now glimmering with mischief and an ease Nines often didn’t see. First he surveyed the ceiling, it only lasting a solid moment before his entire head was lolling to the side. His gaze was wavering throughout the entire room. “Woah everythin’s ‘pinnin’ right now!” 

 

Finally, finally, Gavin looked at him. He seemed amazed by the concept of the room tilting and only looked more marveled whenever Nines brought his hand up to cup his face. He had hoped that it would help ground the human, but apparently not…

 

“Detective Reed,” He started off gently. Based off his research; gentle coaxing was highly recommended on medical courses during severely doped up patients. “Please put your head back down.”

 

“Okay,” Came his mumble before Reed all but _slammed_ his head into the pillows. The android’s expression instantly grew worried. 

 

“This is usually the best part of my job,” Jenna chimed. Charmed at watching how the detective interpreted things. Nines would comment his opinion but decided against it when he felt Gavin leaned into his touch. Or- perhaps he was over exaggerating the movement of glancing. He couldn’t tell. 

 

“Detective, how do you feel?” Nines tried, searching for any sort of reason why his thirium pump felt burdened. 

 

“My arm feels _fucking_ amazing.” Was his answer. In typical Gavin fashion, if not for the absolute joy in his tone. It was a….pleasant change from the usual growls, he supposed. 

 

“Detective please refrain from such vulgar language. There are children on this wing of the hospital.” 

 

“Oh- no cursing?” 

 

“No, Gavin, no cursing.” Nines hated that the innocent guilt in his partner’s tone made his wires buzz. The warmth almost smothering his sensors in his chest. 

 

 

_System Instability Detected._

 

“Oh I thought we were at home.” His eyes were like saucers, and they seemed to only register that Nines was here at that moment; Gavin smiled. A loving, tender smile he’d only reserve for his cats. Nines hated how special it made him feel. “Ni-Nines, hey.”

 

“Yes, Gavin?”

 

“I can’t feel my toenailz _za-“_ His lips turned up, a chuckle quickly dissolving into wheezy laughter as he all but wiggled to prove his point. He only stopped when Nines pressed his free hand to his hips to still his movements. “-‘m high’r then the sky right now.”

 

This time, Nines couldn’t hold back the laughter. Humans were interesting when they weren’t a pain. He remembered Tina telling him a story almost similar to this current experience. 

 

**_Detective Reed Notes;  
_** #47- Gavin is a pleasure after medicated incidents.  
Officer Chen’s information. . . . Reliable. 

 

“I can’t wait til- ‘an’t wan, til I get homee ‘an,” Gavin was grabbing at him now. Fisting his good hand inside the lapels of his uniform and trying to pull him onto the hospital bed. The android had to hold straight on the rails before he let himself possibly further the injuries. “- make out withh ‘ya, ‘ines!”

 

The nurse smiled, gathering what Nines analyzed to be a warm blanket, before whistling to the couple. In that moment, the RK was glad to have such an easy cover to pull or else he would be blushing blue at the slips his partner was dissing out. “ _Gavin._ Not here.”

 

“Damn I-..” His eyes fluttered, dropping shut as his head bobbled to stay up. “Man this shit feels _great._ ”

 

“I’ll leave you two to yourselves.” Jenna all but sang as she made her way out of the room. Nines could only roll his eyes at the wavering Gavin was doing, his hand fumbling to find Nines’ arm before pulling it to his chest. Above wires but Gavin didn’t seem to tell the difference between his own skin, and that of the heart monitor’s cables. 

 

“Holy _fuck!_ ” Gavin was too delirious to say quietly, patting randomly as an attempt to be loving to his android. “ ‘ur pretty.”

 

“Detective, please, there are children-“

 

" _I ‘an’t feel ma toe,”_ He cut off. Letting the last word ring on almost as if he sang it; off-key and pitchy, but it was only the drugs talking. Nines heard Gavin in the shower during late nights, heard the soft hums. He thought Gavin sounded quite nice when he wanted to, or when he thought nobody could hear. In the car was a different story. But something that made instabilities flare up in Nines’ chest. 

 

“Gavin.” He called. 

 

“What?” Again, his eyes opened. Shocked to find Nines, once again, at his side. The android refused to admit it made him smile when Gavin got giddy at the sight of him. 

 

“You have to be quiet, Gavin. There are other patients here.”

 

“Dude I feel higher then a kite.” He said it like it was all the reason in the world. The dopey smile left him, the detective almost looked normal if his eyes weren’t sailing at half-mast. Nines decided then he liked this side of his human. “Hell yea, hell yea, Nines.”

 

“Language, Gavin, language.”

 

“Language?”

 

“Children might be able to hear you, Detective, please refrain from profanity.” 

 

“Oh, I’m _cussing?_ ” His widened eyes and his shocked demeanor could put Connor’s to shame, in Nines’ opinion. Then shook his head almost in disapproval. “Oh ‘thas not good, thats not good.” 

 

“No, it is not.” Nines confirms. He leans close and presses his lips to the detective’s forehead. He’s not sure if Gavin’s slowly processing his movements, or if it hasn’t registered he even kissed him 

 

Gavin seemed almost docile for the moment- 

 

" _Damn,_ I feel great.” 

 

Well, almost. “Gavin.”

 

The human gripped his jacket once more, tugging and pulling desperately until Nines caved in. He brought himself close until the demands stopped, he gazed down cooly at his human, scanning his vitals. Gavin looked to be considering something before impulsive thought kicked in with the twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Nines found that a kiss was returned to him, one missed his mouth by a meter before it was corrected. Despite the delirious commentary, there was an eagerness to the kiss. The RK tried to answer it with his own gentle approach but that was quickly snatched away when an unsteady hand tangled into his hair, trying to urge him closer. If the feat was even possible. He went to bite, nibble at the detective’s lower lip, but Gavin pulled away. All too soon, in his favor. 

 

“I can’t feel my lips, my whole body’s numb.” His human all but whined. His disappointment making the RK’s systems fold into themselves- Gavin was happy that he was with him but sourly pouty at not being able to _feel_ his android. Probably for the best, Nines told himself. 

 

“Apologies, Detective.” 

 

“nummer then a muth’rfukeeeerrr,” He slurred, swiveling his head as if talking to some other person. Tina would definitely be delighted to be here. Only RA9 could guess the blackmail she’d use on her friend. 

 

The android placed a steadying hand to the detective’s shoulder, “Calm down.” 

 

Gavin turned to him, confusion overriding the earlier pout before it morphed into realization. How cute, even if it was the third time it had happened. “Oh my god- Nines!?”

 

“Yes, Gavin?” His smile betrayed him, the neutrality he was hoping to portray utterly snatched from him. And he couldn’t mind at all. 

 

“Your- Your RK900, right? You’re my Nines?” 

 

“I am.”

 

**_[Warning; Self-Cooling ProtoCol Activated.]_ **

 

_System Instabilities Detected._

 

“You’re Nines?”

 

“Yes.”

 

His mirth was turned into worry when tears spilled and words babbled from the detective’s mouth. Nines felt clueless as to what caused it, was certain it showed in his expression. In an attempt to soothe his human, he pressed kisses to his cheeks. Swiping the warm tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

 

“I- I just- I love you- you’re so fuckin’ _pretty,_ ” He felt Gavin wrap his arm around his neck. Trying to draw him closer and nuzzling into his neck. “ ’n cool, ‘m so lucky. Nines, I- I can’t.”

 

**_[Warning; Systems OverHeating.]_ **

 

“Please get some rest,” Nines urged. Lightly, giving the detective’s arm a squeeze. His confusion only doubled when he saw the human push him away to sit sluggishly up, now void tears as if they never appeared. A quick search on medical health pdfs told him this was normal. 

 

“Oh _Fuck!”_

 

“Gavin.” Was it wrong to sound stern? Especially, whenever he saw his partner look up at him with more uncertainty then he’s ever seen?

 

“What?”

 

“Stop using such words.”

 

“I’m sayin’ bad words? Oh my god. Potty mouth- ‘m goin’ to sleep.” Determined, he watched his partner shut his eyes and flop down. “I gotta end this, just- gotta end this.”

 

Nines sighed, sitting back in his chair and smoothing the wrinkles out of his uniform. He thought about turning the lights off, his LED pulsing a soft yellow before he went through with the action. 

 

“ _Wow!_ I feel amazing.” Another exclamation, the sudden spike to fall asleep now forgotten. He wondered what it felt like to be so medicated. So…unlike himself. Un-composed. Gavin sure seemed to be enjoying it though. He started to rise, again, before Nines had to stand once more and ease him down. 

 

“No, No, sit down-“

 

“Oh, sit down? ‘M not up, not up.” The detective defended, going limp on the bed. Gavin must have no idea he had stitches there, even if the nurse had most likely told him. Coherent thought was very much so, out the window. 

 

“Oh, _fuck-_ ”

 

“Watch your mouth, the children-“

 

“Ah- children?” Another doe eyed, innocent worry contorted with confusion. Nines would feel annoyed if it weren’t a precious sight. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“……shit.”

 

“Gavin.”

 

“What?”

 

Nines responded with a pointed look. 

 

“Oh my _god_ I feel amazing.”

 

He could only sigh, patient as much as his sensors could slowly antagonize himself to be. His AI alerted him to more movement, caught Gavin wiggling again as he explained once more that everything was spinning. He tried to show it, repeating " _’round and ‘round and ‘round”_ the entire time. He only stopped whenever Nines pressed another kiss to his cheek, whispering as huskily as he could in an effort to convince him to stop moving. 

 

“You’re going to be quite the shade of red whenever I play this back for you.”

 

“What video? Plaaayyback?” Another slur, but he did look more alert. A bit more aware, Nines snorted and deemed it safe to retreat to his seat. 

 

 

“Don’t fret, Tina will only watch.”

 

“They better not be no video”- the word took more concentration to say then anything. Gavin did look cute with his face all scrunched up like that, not that Nines was admitting to burning the image to memory. “-ov me on thiz ssshhit.”

 

When Nines didn’t answer- _couldn’t answer_ through the laughter racking his frame, Gavin pouted, 

 

“If there’s a video of me bein’ on this shit, I swea- swear to god imma…imma.. _punch_ someone!”

 

“Gavin, volume.”

 

He couldn’t believe Gavin could look any sulkier, until: “Nines, hold my hand.”

 

And really, how could he refuse? Especially when his human batted his eyelashes- whether it was intentional or not- and wormed his hand up and scooted closer to where the android sat. 

 

“Be mindful of your stitches.” The RK warned, trying, really trying to be the voice of reason to the delirious detective. 

 

“No pain, what’s pain? What is pain.” Sarcasm. At least Gavin wasn’t too far gone to forget how to call upon his favorite thing. Maybe he was finally coming to the end of this, Nines hoped. Not that this wasn’t fun but he _never_ anticipated this. 

 

“Have you even drank any water since your arrival?” Though his vitals seemed fine, and Nines did trust the hospital staff, once the drugs subsided he’d need to be hydrated. 

 

“Fuck, I feel so fuckin’ good.” 

 

“PG language, please.”

 

“Man, I’m rated _R._ ” The android flicked his human on the knuckles from where their hands intertwined; shooting him yet another look. It was a miracle that he could even remember his own name, let alone his occupation. Just how much was he even on?

 

“Tell the kids ‘m sorry,” He grumbled. 

 

“It is on my objectives.” A lie. Nines only wished to remain at Gavin’s side, no matter how delirious he may be. It was amusing, insanely entertaining. He understood now why Tina had always laughed at the videos of the previous hospital visits. 

 

“Can’t fuck if there’s kids around- I mean,” At least he was learning. The RK watched as the human covered his own mouth, oblivious to the usage of boundaries. Nines found he was thankful the nurse had left when she did, and knew Gavin would be too in the near future. 

 

“I think I might request your dosage to be at a zero maximum.”

 

“No, no, Nines! I feel great! Feel good.”

 

“Then _be_ good.”

 

It was going to be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a more serious one to this?? Like more feelings-y and more descriptions of kiss with a less fucking high Gavin
> 
>  
> 
> or-
> 
>  
> 
> I can continue with this and let Gavin drown in embarrassment when he's normal lmao
> 
>  
> 
> can't really decide


End file.
